A terminal (e.g., a portable terminal) that supports multiple radio access technology (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE), wireless LAN (Wi-Fi), and the like) may perform an HTTP session through a communication interface that supports a corresponding radio access technology, in order to perform downloading through Wi-Fi and LTE.
Before executing an HTTP session, a portable terminal may need to preferentially obtain a host IP address corresponding to a host name from a domain name service (DNS) server. As described above, a procedure that obtains an IP address is referred to as a DNS resolution. The portable terminal transmits a DNS query to a DNS server to obtain an IP address, and receives a DNS response including the IP address in response to the transmission. The DNS query may be transmitted through a communication interface that is determined (automatically selected) by default in the portable terminal.
This may bring about several issues. For example, when different communication interfaces use different IP versions, the transmission speed of the communication interface determined by default is slower than the transmission speed of another communication interface. For example, when two or more types of communication interfaces are used and IP versions of the communication interfaces are different from each other, a portable terminal may transmit a DNS query through a communication interface that does not support an IP version of a desired host server, and thus, an erroneous result may occur in association with the DNS resolution.
Also, when the communication interface determined by default has a relatively slower speed than another communication interface, an amount of time expended for the DNS resolution may become long.
Also, when a portable terminal that supports two or more types of communication interfaces transmits a DNS query through the two or more types of communication interfaces, a DNS resolution may be obtained through any one of the communication interfaces, but may waste power since another communication interface is continuously activated. Also, although a portable terminal obtains a DNS resolution in association with a DNS query through a first communication interface having a high transmission speed from among communication interfaces, a response to an HTTP request may not be quickly received through a second communication interface when the HTTP request is transmitted through the second communication interface which has a low transmission speed.